


A Tale As Old As Greed

by Circus_Trash



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Folklore, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Music, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus_Trash/pseuds/Circus_Trash
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Poetry Emotion (poetry-in-motion)





	A Tale As Old As Greed

The tale goes something 

Like this -

There once lived a goddess 

Who loved to stitch. 

Day and night she worked 

With needle and thread,

'Til her back bent 

And her eyes gained a perpetual squint

Just so her sons and daughters 

Could live in a world 

She stitched only for them

With her finest threads.

But her children were filled with a greed 

That all human beings can't help but possess;

The eldest son loved the colourful threads 

That were as bright as jewels

And pulled at them without a second thought.

The youngest daughter loved the designs 

In her mother's embroidery so much

That she spent hours picking them apart.

Soon,

All the bright threads became frayed 

And faded,

All the lovely designs 

Turned into a fistful of lint,

And the whole world 

Unspooled around the desperate clutch 

Of the mother's fingers. 

The poor goddess wept and wept, 

'Til the tears drowned all of her children,

Then she drowned herself. 

-siri


End file.
